LamFax
by Puppy Soul
Summary: Okay, so I was bored and I wrote this story. It's a oneshot. It's about Angel trying to hook up Max with Fang and Sam with Lissa. Really funny please R&R!


**Max POV:**

What a tiring day. The flock and I spent all day doing fighting and flying drills, thanks to me and Fang. I know we're gonna get it later, but I don't really care. Anyway, we're all better off when we keep in shape because we get attacked at the most random points in time. Now, how to get Iggy in here so I don't have to cook...

"Ig, get in the kitchen this instant or Max is making dinner!" That should work. Sure enough, he came running and turned on the stove. I, on the other hand, retreated to the safety of the living room and plopped down on the couch. Gazzy was trying to hide something behind the television, Nudge was curling her hair, Angel was talking to Celeste, yeah, the usual. And Fang was nowhere to be found. Probably being invisible just to tick me off.

"Anyone who's hungry can come in and eat!" Gazzy dropped what he was holding, Nudge turned off the curling iron, Angel put Celeste down, and Fang turned visible. We all traipsed into the kitchen and sat down somewhat normally. Dinner was somewhat normal too, until Gazzy stole Angel's meat, and Iggy forgot to cook a tenth portion for each of us, and I stole Fang's plate and ate it myself. This was normal for us. What, are you saying you never fight over food? Well, excuse me for being a hungry mutant freak who needs 4,000 calories a day at least! Not my fault! Ask the wackos at the School!

After we ate I forced the little ones into baths, put on their outfit for tomorrow and put them to bed. You don't sleep with clothes on? Well, excuse me again for being ready for battle at all times! Iggy got himself ready, and when I went to find out what Fang was doing he was asleep already. Good for him. I took my time, seeing as I can never fall asleep anyway. Weird, huh? Not when you're me.

But tonight was different. As soon as my head hit the pillow and I closed my eyes, I began to dream.

**Angel POV:**

After Max turned out my light, convinced I was asleep, I sat up slowly, so I didn't make a sound. If my plan worked, this would be really weird but funny. I'd never actually altered a dream before, but I planned to test my theory tonight. On one of the flock. Let's see what everyone is dreaming about...

Gazzy: Super-bomb that blows up world

Nudge: Being a supermodel in hollywood

Iggy: Ella

Fang: Kissing lissa

Max: Kissing sam

Okay, so let's see what I could do here. If I put Iggy in Gazzy's dream, it would turn into a disaster. Anyone else in Nudge's dream and they'd go nuts. Iggy's is sweet, I'm gonna keep it like that. That leaves Fang and Max.

Since they're both dreaming of kissing someone, how about I mix up their date a little? What would happen if they found they were kissing each other? What would Sam and Lissa do together? I don't know, but I plan to find out.

First off I need to relax into telepathy mode. Think blank. Think blank. Think blank. Ok, got it. Now, get into Max's dream. It felt like I was pushing through a foggy wall, but I made it. Phew. Switch Fang and Sam. Now, how to do it? I thought really hard about every physical feature of Fang, and I mean literally, and suddenly he was there and Sam was gone. Awesome! So cool! Uh oh, I better leave before Fang and Max realize something's up. Too bad, I wanted to see what happens. I'll probably know anyway since they're bound to figure out it was me anyway. Gah. I went back through the foggy wall into my bed and fell convincingly asleep for a few hours.

**Max POV:**

I was having the best dream ever. I was at Sam's house, and he took me into his room, and he kissed me. Since I love him I kissed him back. We wrapped our arms around each other and just kissed for the longest time. It was amazing, the wanting. I needed him so bad to make me complete. After like an hour we broke apart. Oh God. Oh no. No. No. NO! This can't be happening. If it is I'm the worst girlfriend ever. Why are we here? What in the world? Because when I finally pulled back, the person I had just been making out with was Fang. I didn't even like him! Did I? This wasn't possible! What was he feeling? Where did Sam go? Where was he? WHAT IS FREAKING GOING ON?

This all went through my head at once, and I felt myself slowly coming back into consciousness in my house. What in the world? Suddenly I knew what happened, and believe me I was not happy. At all.

"ANGEL!" I screamed, as loud as possible. God, why does she have to be so difficult?

**Fang POV:**

God, I love Lissa so much. Her long red hair is so beautiful, and her smile is so wonderful, you can't even imagine. She was everything I could ever hope for. I broke apart for a second to see what she was feeling. And good thing too. I tore myself away from the girl I was just kissing. What the? Max? No way! I'm the worst boyfriend ever, cheating on my girl. But I don't love Max! God, confusing much? I felt an odd sensation of being tossed through space, and then I was in my bed and awake. Angel. Why, why, why? Does she want punishment? If she does, it's coming for her.

"ANGEL!" I heard Max scream. So she beat me to it. Oh, well. Ange deserves it anyway. I lay back down to get some well-deserved peace and rest.

**Sam POV:**

Whenever I'm around Max, like right now, I feel an intense longing. Why, I don't know. But I do and I want her. She is my world. I pulled back to catch my breath. Wait, doesn't Max have blond-ish brown hair? Not red? Funny, this girl looked a lot like... Lissa.

Why she was here, I don't know. But I don't care. She rocks my world now, even if she's Fang's. I leaned back down and kissed her softly. She grinned and kissed me back. Now all we had to do was break the news to Max and Fang. This was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

**Lissa POV:**

I used to love Fang, and I know I'm a horrible girlfriend to him, but Sam doesn't care. Now I'm his. Sam is way better than Fang. What did I ever see in him? It'll feel great to break the news to him tomorrow, at least I think so. Will it?

**Angel POV:**

The plan worked perfectly for Sam and Lissa. I saw it in my head. Uh oh. Max and Fang. They're after me! God, I'm so stupid. Save me now! Please, anybody! I'm not that horrible to you guys! No! I heard Max scream my name and barge down the hallway. I heard Fang roll over and rest. I had only one more thought to get out: Help!


End file.
